Wireless communication protocols, used by computing devices (devices), can operate or transmit using different carrier frequencies. For example, transmission can occur using carrier frequencies at or around 2.4 GHz, at or around 5 GHz or in the higher frequency 60 GHz band. The IEEE 802.11 standard defines protocols for operating in these frequency bands. In certain situations, devices can communicate with one another in the lower frequency band (e.g., 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz) and in certain situations communication can take place in the higher frequency band (e.g., 60 GHz). Communication in the lower frequency range can be used when the devices are relatively far away from one another, while the higher frequency band can be used to allow for a greater data transfer between the devices when they are relatively close together. In an exemplary operation, the operating frequency (i.e., operation in the low and high frequency bands) can be switched, as devices are moved closer to and further apart from one another.
Security and encryption is used by the devices and is part of standards such as IEEE 802.11. Typical security and encryption techniques include an exchange of keys between communicating devices. Provision can be made for such encryption and security techniques to take place in a particular operating frequency band and only for that band. Security and encryption techniques may have to be performed for each operating frequency band, which could include having a user determine the need to and when to configure security and encryption for each operating frequency band. Alternatively, if encryption and security is performed for one operating frequency band, and the generated keys from such configuration are used in the other operating frequency band, there can be exposure to key reuse attacks.